Pair of Kings
Pair of Kings is an American television sitcom shown on the Disney XD cable channel. It was created by Dan Cross and David Hoge and stars Mitchel Musso and Doc Shaw. The sitcom's target audience are teenagers. The series began production on February 15, 2010, with stars Mitchel Musso and Doc Shaw departing fellow Disney series Hannah Montana and The Suite Life on Deck respectively, and premiered on September 10, 2010 on Disney Channel. The show is filmed before a live studio audience. On November 20, 2010, Disney XD announced that Pair of Kings has been renewed for a second season, which premiered on June 13, 2011. In season 3, King Boz was added to the show. The show ended on February 18 2013. Premise The series centers on brothers Brady (Mitchel Musso) and Boomer (Doc Shaw), a pair of 16-year-old fraternal twins raised by their aunt and uncle in Chicago who live a normal existence. However, when Mason (Geno Segers), the royal adviser to the throne of the island of Kinkow, arrives at their high school, they learn that they are the heirs to the throne of the island, and after Mason tells Brady and Boomer of their lineage, they begin to realize that their lives are about to change dramatically and will try to be brave and face their fears. After making the discovery, the brothers relocate to the fictional Polynesian island of Kinkow to assume their roles as the joint kings of the island nation, which has many odd customs and superstitions – while trying not to cause problems. Actually, the oldest twin was supposed to rule alone but, since all records of which twin (Brady or Boomer) is the eldest were lost, the two of them must rule together. An interesting side note is that in an episode in early October 2011, there actually was a chance to find out who was older but the scroll that held the answer fell into a volcano so no one will find out who has the seniority to be the lone ruler. Boomer and Brady's efforts are often aided by Mason's teenage daughter Mikayla (Kelsey Chow) and hindered by Lanny (Ryan Ochoa), a disgruntled cousin who's out to sabotage the boys and take the throne for himself, because he was supposed to be heir to the throne before they found out of Brady and Boomer. Characters Main characters *'King Brady King of Kinkow' (Mitchel Musso) - The caucasian looking twin/king of Kinkow and one of the two protagonists of the series. Inherited his father's skin complexion. He has a crush on Mikayla, he asked her to marry him in the first episode. He is more illogical and in certain situations more serious than Boomer and he appears to be somewhat childish. He often uses his history of being bullied to help figure out how to solve a problem. He plays the guitar. *'King Boomer King of Kinkow' (Doc Shaw) - The African-American looking twin/king of Kinkow and one of the two protagonists of the series. Inherited his mother's skin complexion. Boomer has moments of carelessness and is rarely serious, unlike his brother Brady, but in Season 2 he begins to behave in a slightly more responsible and brave manner. *'King Boz King of Kinkow' (Adam Hicks) - The king who was raised by apes. *'Mikayla Makoola' (Kelsey Chow) - The Royal Adviser's only daughter, who assists the twins. *'Lanny' (Ryan Ochoa) - Brady and Boomer's evil cousin who was heir to the throne until Boomer and Brady showed up. He is the main and inept antagonist of the series. He usually spends his time trying to think of ways to get rid of Brady and Boomer and attempts to cause them trouble and now own his own kingdom called lanada. *'Mason Makoola' (Geno Segers) - The fearless Royal Advisor and loyal friend to Brady and Boomer's parents. He is the overly protective father of Mikayla, and always threatens any boy who attempts to ask her out, including King Brady. Recurring characters *'Yamakoshi' (voiced by Vincent Pastore) - Lanny's one-hundred year-old pet fish and only friend. He is malevolent and perpetually grumpy. It would seem that Yamakoshi is the true schemer against Brady but being confined to a fish-bowl makes it impossible to carry out his plans without Lanny. Surprisingly, no one but Lanny can understand Yamakoshi when he talks, despite the fact that he has yelled at the king on two life threatening situations. He has little if no respect for Lanny. *'Shaman' (James Hong) - Kinkow Island's head Elder and Shaman who learned everything from Kinkow Community College and is the go-to guy for Brady * Aunt Nancy (Tichina Arnold) - Brady and Boomer's maternal aunt who's a former royalty and renounced her title so she can have a normal life. *'Uncle Bill' (John Eric Bentley) - Brady and Boomer's maternal uncle. Guest stars *'Hibachi' (Martin Klebba) - A midget bully with 6 toes on each foot who was the Kahula of Shredder Beach before Boomer and Brady defeated him in a surfing contest over who would be the Kahula and it was discovered that he cheats in order to win, Shredder Beach a dangerous beach in Kinkow where the best surfer rules and not even the kings have jurisdiction. He also makes an appearance on Boomers Junga ball team, and as a bouncer in Brady's club. *'Oogie' (Doug Brochu) - An invisible tree person who befriends Boomer, making Brady jealous. They mistakenly think he's a cannibal, but he turns out to be vegetarian. After the kings apologize to him, they are still unable to stop Mason from blasting him (who still believed he was a cannibal). *'Aerosol' (Leslie-Anne Huff) - An evil orange mermaid who is the leader of the mermaids. She wants to overthrow the kings and steal the castle. In the episode "A Mermaid's Tail" she almost succeeded when the kings gave her feet and she betrayed them, but she was foiled when doused with sea water, and transformed back into a mermaid along with her friends: Amazonia (the blue mermaid), Iman (the pink mermaid), Ammonia (the gold mermaid), and Anomatopoeia (the yellow mermaid). *'Amazonia' (Madison Riley) - A tall, dumb blonde mermaid with a blue tail who enjoys everything that has to do with feet. She fell in love with Lanny in the episode "A Mermaid's Tail". *'Atog the Giant' (The Great Khali) - A 7 foot human who was challenged by King Brady and King Boomer to a duel. *'Rebecca "Awesome" Dawson' (Logan Browning) - Boomer's crush in school who thinks she said yes to going to prom with him. They wind up dancing anyway. She also comes to the island for a date with Boomer. When she visited Kinkow in "An Ice Girl for Boomer," she was taken away by a jealous caveman yet was rescued by Boomer and the caveman's girlfriend. * Chauncy (Davis Cleveland) - The leader of the meerkat group of school and Boomer's friend. * Tough Poet (Walter Emanuel Jones) - an islander who wrote a poem about his mother and the host of the Poetry Slam. * Parrot (voiced by John Tartaglia) - * Sherpa Squonk (Mikey Post) - A 3 foot tall, smelly, sarcastic and troll-like creature who lives underground. * Jason '''(Doc Shaw) - Mikayla's ex-boyfriend who was always her boyfriend, since they never performed the Kinkowian dumping ritual. He was played by Boomer (Doc Shaw) imitating Jason(Doc Shaw) to get Mikayla to dump him for Brady. He is part of the Sea Raiders and owns a boat called "The Mikayla" * '''Damone (The Miz) Twins and order of succession That the diarchy was installed over their cousin seems to suggest that Kinkow observes some variant of Salic law; however, if the principle of agnatic primogeniture were to be strictly observed, the crown would have gone to whichever of the twins as could be demonstrated to have been born first (for example, through an examination of their birth certificates as to time of day). The younger twin would then be next in line, as would be the case of Prince Vincent of Denmark and his little sister. External links *Official Website * * da:Et par konger es:Pair of Kings it:Coppia di re nl:Pair of Kings pt-br:Par de Reis Category:Television series by Disney Category:Disney XD shows Category:Pair of Kings Category:2010s television series Category:TV-Y7 rated shows Category:Articles needing improvement